Andromeda
by CreedHeartIt
Summary: Loki/OC in which a female character of my own volunteers for Loki's army. Some backstory too. Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the character Andromeda and the story line itself. All other content goes to its owners.
1. Running At Night

Chapter 1 - Running At Night

Her breath came out in uneven gasps, the rain soaking and chilling her to the bone, wind tearing enough to make shrill whistling sounds in the eeriness of the night.

"There!" A shout went off from her left; time to move.

Trembling fiercely from fright and adrenaline, she tore off in the opposite direction, her vision clouded as sleet poured by, shrouding her path. Bringing her arm up in an atempt to shield her eyes from the threat of the oncoming hail, she made sharp turns, barely able to slip through an alley branching off to the left. More lightning.

"I just saw her!" Eerie sounds of barking hounds bounced towards her from all the directions, making her shudder as one of them sounded far too close for comfort.

"She can't just dissappear, you idiot!" More yelling, an arguement breaking out between her pursuers, giving her all the more time to run.

"Just keep moving.." She tried to calm herself, soothe her mind from the emotions of fear, and pain, and most of all dread. She just needed to get to her destination, the place in which she had set for herself if something like this were to arise.

"Just.. a few.. more blocks." Her panting grew heavy, muscles screaming for a break as the thunder crashed down on her eardrums, not exactly doing anything for her headache. "Come.. on.." Talking to herself, sheepish as it was, seemed to motivate her by the slightest, which was of course enough. _Just_ enough.

Banking left into a slit between two brick buildings, in the distance a hill was visible, just barely thanks to the rain. On the other side of that hill, her safe haven.

More dogs. More yelling. Rain. Thunder. Lightning. More rain.

The hill was slick and muddy, and her first attempt of sprinting up the slope ended with a face full of mud. The second try, not being much more successful, she was able to stop her descent with her hand, resulting in a cry of agony as her wrist barely resisted the force of her body weight. _You dumbass, you're going to break a bone. _She said to herself in her mind, now much too tired to speak aloud. The road. It was risky, but right now, risky was her only option.

She carefully made her way to the path that led up the hill, although still slippery, not nearly as impossible to climb as the hillside.

Upon reaching the top, she moved through the park, being shielded by trees from the rain every now and then as she made her way across the top of the hill.

"There.." She spoke in a gasp, each intake of air seeming to add more to the burning which was now fully registered in her lungs. Stilll, she half skidded, half crept down the hill to the valley below, slipping every now and then due to the absense of the path.

Reaching the shack after several minutes, she took a look at the place. It was concealed by an amount of foliage, which she quickly pushed through. _Finally_. Heart thudding against her chest, thrumming loudly in her ears, she collapsed to the floor, exhaustion finally having it's way with her aching body.


	2. Visitor

Chapter 2 - Visitor

She woke up, mere minutes later by the very near sound of.. thunder? No. This was far too close, and definitely seemed different. It was as though a tornado had touched down just outside her door. As if to support this idea, the shack creaked loudly in retaliation.

"Andromeda.. You've come a long way.." A figure had appeared in front of her, although blurred by her body's overcoming need for more sleep. "Come to my home, Andromeda. I await your presence." The figure shimmered, then, with a loud pop slightly louder than the last, it dissappeared. "You.. hm?" She managed to choke out, before returning to being curled up, fatigue shutting her eyes for her.

Light. Everywhere. The distant sounds of birds calling to one another awaking her, sunlight peeking through the holes and dints in the wooden walls in shattered golden rays. Her hair stuck to her neck, reaching all the way to her waist, still soaked and matted with dirt. Not that she had every really cared for her appearance, it was hard not to take pride in the oceans of fiery blue she was happy to call her eyes. Once in a while, she would catch a stranger staring at her, merely because of her eyes.

"Sit up." She said, accustomed to speaking to herself due to being alone all the time. The other stuff, like paranoia, and wariness just sort of came as well.

Rising from her position, muscles still stiff and aching as she absently brushed her fingers through her hair, not liking the way it clung to her skin, she let out a troubled sigh.

Last night had been it. She had finally been caught in the act of stealing, and being the famous 'Blonde Bandit', the nickname she had been dubbed since starting her crime spree, the police had just sprung up and came for her. Like they had anything else to do. In the rather peaceful town of Markham, news-worthy happenings rarely took place.

"What to do, what to do.." She muttered to herself, her voice raspy and dry from the past night of running.

A thought struck her so quickly, her breath caught in her throat. The _visitor_ who had entered her cabin stuck to her thoughts, pushing out any activities she had thought up thus far. She was going to find this man.

"It was probably a hallucination.." She mused, though she said this with a tinge of doubt. She wasn't yet that insane, that her mind would play tricks on her like that. _Come to my home, Andromeda. I await your presence _She recalled his silky-voiced words, his shimmering figure. He had been very tall, with a lean but clearly muscular build. In her hazy, sleep-induced state, it had been hard to exactly note his other features.

"May as well get the paper, you lazy criminal.." She whispered, this simple command returning her from her train of thought.

Shouldering the door open gently, she stepped through the cascading wall of greens that blocked the hill from view, or, her from the view of the hill. She couldn't have citizens stumbling upon her safe house. Fidgeting restlessly, her fingers still entwined within the snarls of her hair, feebly trying to de-knot it, she let out a loud yawn.

The slope having dried up, her footprints long-gone no thanks to the same rain that had caused her trouble, she began up the hill. Her movements were clearly lazy and sluggish.

She perched at the top of the hill momentarily, glancing this way and that before pulling up the hood of her hoody to hide the bleach blonde curtain that still clung to her skin in strings. She couldn't afford to be recognised, especially since being chased down by locals while in a pair of ratty black track pants didn't appeal to her at the present time.

"Stay on task. Newspaper, then mysterious, shimmery figure in-the-middle-of-the-night. Newspaper." She murmured, ambling forwards down the shady path that led to the paper stand stationed around the centre of the park.

People mingled around her, shooting her glances as though she was some sort of homeless person, keeping their distance like she had rabies. I guess the first thing was true, but the rudeness still made her frown.

"What can I get for you today miss?" The kiosk man said boredly, too interested in his phone to pay any attention to her.

"One of each.. please." She said silently, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"You know, you can just subscribe to them if you fill out this form an-"

"One of each." She repeated, not in the mood for the ramblings of the salesman. Her shoulders ached as she reached for a crumpled bill in her pocket.

"Have a good day, miss." He said, obviously offended as he pressed a small stack of rolled up papers into her waiting hand.

"Likewise." She nodded and swept off the way she came, catching a few suspicious eyes from the passerbys.

Returning to her little shack, she dropped the rolls carelessy, instead choosing to tend to the mess of scrappy-looking clothing she had pieced together a few days ago. Just judging by the smell as she removed her hood, she was in desperate need of a shower.

"Euh!" She cried as she dropped the hoody to the ground, it making a slopping sound upon impact.

"Now.. where did I stack those clothes..?" She muttered, scarmbling through the creaky desks and drawers that were scattered around the cabin.

In the corner, a small cot stood with no sheets, much less a pillow. On the foot of that, a miniscule pile of clothing lay, draping slightly over the bedside as if someone had carelessly thrown them there. In fact, that's exactly what she had done when she had established this safe house just short days ago.

Striding over to the pile, she picked up what looked like a simple forest green hoody a few sizes too big, with a graphic design of some sort of serpent on the front in cracked white. The folds in it were very visible, as were several mud stains. Although she did not exactly recall posessing this, she decided she must've picked it up on the way. Being on the run for a few years had sort've wiped her memories of her old life, so she took no notice to the sudden appearance of this. Not being picky, she decided it would do, and quickly pulled it on.

For bottoms, skin-tight jeans lay, the navy blue fabric ripped in several places. These she vaguely remembered her older sister wearing. At this thought, she frowned and pulled them on; a perfect fit none the less, with a good amount of room left for her to move around without restraint. They would work.

After changing and taking a few moments to sort her hair more carefully this time, she settled onto the floor with a suttle huff, and began removing the elastics from the rolled up paper.

"Woah." Plastered on one of the papers, the one she recognized to be the most popular one, a scene of streets reduced to ash and fire took place. The heading read "Unexpected Attack in Midtown Markham". Huh, maybe she wasn't the only troublemaker in the town.

Once again, the shimmery man crept into her mind, and she quickly pushed it away, picking up the next few papers. They all had the same titles on their front page. _Good, they can take the heat for this one. _She thought to herself, glad for once that her name wasn't scrawled across the front page as it had been for the past few weeks or so. Taking the time to pour over the papers, encountering a few articles about her and her run-in with the police the past night, she finished up by using the remains of paper to feebly dry her old clothes. Everything was useful in this life.

As if to signal her morning routine of looking through the papers was over, her stomach growled threateningly, the empty feeling coming shortly after. She was freaking _starving_.

"Hm.. food, food, food." She chimed, rising from her position on the floor, and making her way to a rackety wooden cabinet. She distinctly remembered putting what little food she could find in here when she had first found the place.

"The _hell_?" To her surprise, the cabinet now had a nearly full shelf of granola bars, assorted fruits, and water bottles: the simple foods she had learned came by quite easily.

Again, the man crept into her mind, and this time the idea was too strong to get rid of. This man, whoever he was, was tied to the sudden appearance of the sweater, the food.. and something told her the destroyed streets were also his doing.

_You know where to go. _The silky voice echoed in her mind, and she nearly shrieked in surprise, dropping the apple she had been eating.

_I can show you things, bring you to the places you dream about. _The voice continued on, a mysterious edge drawing her towards the door.

Out of habit, she reached for the nearest weapon. A sword/dagger-like thing that lay discarded on a desk near the corner of the cabin. She did not remember when it came to her posession, or how, but she knew it was important. Something about the way the leather hilt felt in her hand gave her comfort.

_That's right. I can show you power, Andromeda. Power you have only dreamed of. _She stepped outside now, knuckles white from clutching the weapon so tightly. It easily reached about two feet in length, silver with ridged edges and a slight curve to it.

_Get.. out of my.. head. _She struggled to project the words in her mind, hoping the man had heard her.

Silence. Nothing but the sounds of her panting breaths, and the now steady rumble of thunder. Her gaze quickly moved to the blade at her side, surprise taking over her features in an instant. Where had it come from?

_I wait for you, Andromeda._


	3. Cover From the Rain

Chapter 3 - Cover From the Rain

Stirring in her sleep was never really a surprise. It sort've came around the same time as paranoia on the whole 'Stages of being a criminal' thing. But this time it differed from the other nights. Tonight she didn't want to sleep. She wanted to search for 'M. Creepy', as she had taken to calling her visitor from the previous night.

Although he had ceased to speak to her through thoughts, she could strangely still feel his presence, just lurking her mind. There were no words for how it felt, but it could be compared to the feeling of being watched. She knew he was still there, in her mind, doing what, he wasn't too sure about. Nothing good, she figured.

"That's it. I'm done." She snapped as she swung her legs over the edge of the cot, and proceeded to lift up her rucksack. She had filled it with food and water, along with a spare hoody. Always prepared.

Slipping on the leather boots which had literally moulded themselves to her feet, she took one last glance at the cabin. _The blade. _Jumping at the sound of his voice once again, she reluctantly picked up the weapon by it's hilt, and fashioned a sheath with the help of her belt.

"Good enough."She muttered, stepping out the door without so much of a pause to listen. She knew it was raining, pouring hard as she was revealed to the world outside the safety of her cabin. The night was oddly illuminated, and much colder than she had expected. Still, instinct told her to grit her teeth. The sword seemed to hum in the sheath as she prowled forwards. She quickly chose to ignore it.

Instead of taking her usual route, she turned back, facing the rest of the forest. This was where she had to go. She was sure of it.

_It will guide you. If you are wise, you will follow it. _Mr. Creepy spoke again, and she could almost hear his muffled chuckle. Andromeda composed a snarl in her thoughts, hoping it sounded as menacing as she had hoped.

_You will fear me soon enough. _The voice said, softer this time.

_Ever heard of privacy, ? Or does that not mean anything to you? Get the hell out of my mind. _She retaliated, the acid in her tone clear. To this he did not answer.

She continued forwards, sticking to the shadows as much as possible, the occasional passerby giving her a funny look, before hurrying away. Assuming the sword was the cause of this, she made a point to hide it from view as much as possible with her pack.

She felt as though she knew where she was going, but in truth she felt utterly lost. Turning corners came easy, but realising why she made these turns was lost to her.

_Your sense of direction displeases me. _The voice teased, pushing her nerves on edge. If she were to find this man, he would pay for invading her mind, which she could not yet explain.

_Of course my lord. I'll bring a compass in the future. _She answered icily, seeking the shelter of the trees that towered over her eerily, still seeming to fail in the act of keeping her dry. Her hoody and jeans had already turned a shade darker, as well as heavier thanks to the rain. She had never liked thunderstorms.

Rescued from her thoughts by the sudden appearance of a clearing, she cautiously took a step forwards. The flat land seemed to go on for miles, tall grass nearly up to her shoulders whipping this way and that due to the wind.

"This should be fun." She murmured, slowly stepping out of the cover of the trees and into the open. She was exposed. Vulnerably. _I admire your heart._ The voice said, sounding slightly amused in the back of her mind. Although was speaking at a normal level, she could hear him clearly over the thunderous booms that seemed as though gunshots were taking place around her.

_I would hope so. Andromeda is supposed to be brave, according to Greek mythology. I don't know much about that though. I'm more into the Norse stuff. _She asnwered casually, naturally surprising herself with how she had become accustomed to having another in her head. It actually scared her a bit, considering was.. well, creepy. She heard him try to stifle a laugh.

A flash ocurred in front of her, causing her mental conversation with the man to end quickly, as she focused on the problem at hand. Lightning. Definitely lightning. She thought she heard him growl in her mind.

"Of course you idiot, you're in the middle of a field. And you're the tallest object.." She snapped at herself, furious for feeling so stupid.

Another flash, and she was blown back by the force of the explosion, quickly scrambling to her feet. The smell of burning was evident.

"Damn." She said, steeling her expression and sprinting forwards. Ducking may have been the best option in this situation, but she wasn't about to settle for the coward's way out.

Another flash of light and she was knocked off her feet once again. What kind of storm was this? It was like the sky was toying with her, a predator playing with it's prey. This is if thousands of volts of electricity was a predator, and she, the idiot in the field, was the prey.

This time, she didn't curve in time. Oh no. It was much too late now. The lightning hit the area in front of her with such a force, it felt as thought she would suddenly implode. But instead of being thrown in the air like a ragdoll, the blast sucked her _in._

No more rain. Just silence. She was shaking. Oh so cold.

"Speak, mortal."


	4. God of Mischief

Chapter 4 - God of Mischief

The silky voice was like a stab of pain to her already burning ears. Not to mention it felt as though someone had turned her head inside-out and played a beat on her skull. The ringing that filled her head made her cringe.

"I said _speak._" The voice repeated itself, this time in a not-so-friendly tone. The aura of power, doubled with the sound of his voice in the flesh made her tremble worse.

She was not weak though. She found her bearings, and rose from the ground, clutching the handle of the blade like a lifeline. In this case, it may as well have been.

"You brought me here? Why?" She spat, her voice failing on her and going soft. In truth, she was absolutely terrified. Never before had she wanted to be back in her little mess of a cabin, sleeping.

"You dare speak to me in such a matter." He rose in a heartbeat, and only then did she get a good look at her surroundings. The room was massive, with pale green and turquoise threaded within the mix of gold and stone that surrounded her. Here she was, encased in this room, with the man who could _enter her mind. _Or so she assumed this was him.

He was a different story, though. Adorned in black leather, with golden plates scattered here and there, an extensive emerald cape hanging loosely from the back of his armour. Satanic horns sat upon his helmet. Defined cheek bones and inky black hair were also part of his less dominant attributes, still only adding to the effect of his pale features.

His look. His voice. The feeling he emitted as he stepped down from what she deemed a throne. It was all overwhelming her. The urge to bend to him grew stronger with every step he took towards her.

"I wish to join your cause. I seek something." The words flowed from her mouth faster than she could think of what she was saying. Just under an hour ago, he had invaded her mind, and she had been defiant. Of all things, defiance sounded like a very dumb idea in this situation.

"There is no cause. Do you know how many have come before you? Wishing to join my.. 'army'. You mortals are weak, and arrogant. I have killed those like you in ways you know not to exist." A smirk fell across his expression. "What differs you from them? Why shouldn't I toss you into an _abyss._" His words sent chills down her spine. If it was even possible, she shuddered even more.

Of all things she could stay, her instinct took over, deciding it was not good to mess around as she was so used to doing. So she did what seemed fit. She kneeled, soaked hair falling over her shoulders as she did this. "I can bring you power. No one will expect anything from me. You know I'm exactly what you need." Again, the words came out of her mouth as though it wasn't her talking. She knew he was watching her every move, but her eyes stayed locked on the floor, never daring to meet his gaze.

He finally came to a stop in front of her, and leaning down, he placed a finger under her chin, tipping her face upwards. His expression was that of amusement, although the sharp olive green pools that were his eyes held something else entirely. Mischief.

"No spine left in you at all. Such a shame." He said, his tone returning to normal, although the dissapointment was slightly there if one payed enough attention.

He suddenly whipped around, striding towards one of the exits that led into a dimly lit corridor. The arch was golden, with a flickering torch planted firmly on the top of it's frame.

_No spine.. _She thought. No one had ever expected anything from her. Not her family from her past life. They saw her as nothing. As weak. As _spineless._

With a quick flick of her arm, she had the blade unsheathed. With another abrupt twist, it flew from her hand, lodging itself in the thick bend of the archway, mere inches away from where the man's head was.

Her breath caught in her throat, ready for the pain that was to come. This man overpowered her in every way, and she knew it. One thing she was not sure about though, was the ruling sense of familiarity. She felt like she knew him, but she could not put her finger on his name."You want spine?" She asked, her words not coming out nearly as bravely as she had hoped. A girl of just seventeen. A life short lived.

"Perhaps this-" He turned to face her, gesturing towards the sword with a smile "- Is the beginning of a spine. The spine of a child." He said, seeming to be not the least bit angry. His mood had changed so abruptly, Andromeda just stood there. Shocked. The realisation hit her head on. He was not going to kill her.

"Well are you coming?" He asked, his normal patience having dispersed.

"Of course, my lord." She strided towards him, dislodging the blade and placing it back in her belt sheath as she moved after him.

"How rude of me. I have not even asked your name." He stated. Something about how he said this made her want to believe him, but she didn't understand. His voice. This was the man who had spoke to her in her mind, was it not?

They suddenly halted, having entered a very large room, which she guessed to be his chambers. He was even more paranoid than her, judging by the maze of corridors they had just gone through. This thought almost brought a grin to her features. Almost.

Blinking frequently, still surprised by the fact that he had not yet killed her, somewhat of a smirk played on her features. Pushing her hair behind her ear as they traveled down the long, dimly lit corridors, gaze darting back and forth in regards to the towering stone walls that now encased her. She had only to prove herself now. "No worries, my lord. I go by Andromeda, or Andro if you prefer." She met his eyes once again, those hollow, captivating irises causing her breath to catch in her throat time and time again. "This certainly is an impressive.. base-" She mused, turning in order to view the room fully. It had become a sort of habit, trying to find quick exits if danger was to rise. "-Loki." The last word came out as a near whisper. That was where she recognized him from. He reminded her solely of a norse god she often read about. The one she had taken particular interest in as a child.

"Impressive is not the word I would use for it, Andromeda." He said her name slowly, as if tasting it, rolling it around on his tongue to see what her flavor was. "It is convenient enough for now." Loki's eyes followed hers now and then, seeing how many of the hidden escapes and tiny vulnerabilities she could spot without guidance, wondering at how easily he'd accepted her sudden presence. He didn't even know what she would ask of him, beyond that she not be killed, a difficult enough prospects in itself. "I see you've read up on your gods. Impressive."

Though he didn't have to take off his armor and cape manually like this, it was a soothing ritual to enjoy, when he could. To slowly unbuckle and untie and set aside the leather and the chain and the heavy wool. For a moment, his clever fingers yanked on a difficult buckle that held metal and leather plate across his narrow chest, and he made a frustrated noise, unable to see the damned thing where it was under his arm, against his ribs. "I will undoubtedly be moving on quickly."

Taking in breaths as she slowly moved around the room, taking in the musty scent of metal, along with sour humidity. She was clearly attempting to avoid his eyes, for they still had that terrifying edge to them that she couldn't help but be afraid of. At the sudden noise he made, she nearly jumped, half expecting him to pull out a knife every few seconds. "Do you require assistance, my lord?" She asked shakily, swallowing a nervous lump that had formed in her tight throat, making her words come out in some sort of an unintelligible mumble. _Shush up, Andromeda, he's a god. I'm sure he can take off his own armour_. She told herself in her mind, teeth clenched and grinding, her gaze already caught on his eyes. At least she had found a few exits, which would hopefully suffice, although she had no intention of leaving. _Grow a spine._ These words echoed in her head, until she straightened her back, rising to her full height; not very large. About 5"5 give or take a few inches, with a very slender figure, almost elegant.

He watched her move, knowing when she walked close to spells or magicked alarms or hidden weapons by the small tickle on the back of his hands, the changing tension across the small of his back. "I suppose I could use a handmaiden now and then." His smirk was not cruel, but it held little enough real humor in it as he lifted one long arm to allow her better access to the buckle that had confounded him. "Maybe, if you don't find that entire spine of yours, that will be your position here." His cape and coat had already been set aside, a few knives scattered across the top of a small table. Gauntlets too, discarded. After the plates buckled tight around his back and chest, he was down to stiff black leather, boots and trousers both, and a thinner layer of black cotton, every line of the cloth clinging to his narrow frame. While the armor was serviceable enough, and helped to intimated the few people that did manage to get all the way into his throne room, it was just enough of an inconvenience that he considered, now and then, doing away with it entirely. When she came closer, he glanced down, wondering at the fact that he was near ten inches taller than she and the fact that fear was slowly retreating from her pretty features. That wouldnt' do at all.

Feeling very proud for a few seconds for no apparent reason, she rolled her eyes and scoffed at the idea. "A handmaiden.." She pondered over this for a few moments, the fear returning as she silently moved towards him, reaching below his extended arm to find the buckle that had brought him trouble. Her joints became stiff again as she came before him, truly realizing how much taller, and more intimidating he appeared from close. She almost receded, but decided against it if she were to prove herself brave, and quickly fidgeted with the buckle. A mere second later, she stepped back, a considerably large step, and gave him a sharp nod. "Anything else you require, my lord?" The words slipped over her tongue with ease now, feeling a deal more comfortable now that her life was safe. Hopefully it was, at least.

She placed her hands behind her back, fingers entwining themselves within each other in a nervous gesture, seeing that her nerves were on end. Although her features said calm, her insides were far beyond that of a reassured state. "You're very tall." Was all she managed to whisper, the stupidity of the statement causing her to stifle a grin. Her she was, standing in front of a trickster, one who could kill her at any given moment, and she comments on his height. _Nice one Andro, maybe you should tell him his hair is black, next. _She thought, unable to hide the grin which was now tugging on the edge of her lips. Oh well, maybe he wouldn't notice her stupidity.

Setting the plates aside when she freed him from them, he sat on the edge of a chair and held one booted foot up to her pointedly, clearly intending that she assist him there, as well. "It is not that I am so very tall, but instead that you Midgardians are so very short, I think." The expression on his face now was more of a smile than a smirk as he held one hand up, comparing two distances between long fingers as if they were her height and his, instead. "Besides which, I am descended of giants, puny mortal." There was no venom in his words there, just a quiet sort of teasing, something easy and not too unkind.

It had been a very long time indeed since he'd not been plotting actively in every moment of every day, and he wallowed in the calm for just long enough to grow uncomfortable with it, watching her fragile frame move around him as if he was going to lash out and bite her suddenly. That was better, a bit. She should be confident in herself, but only until confronted with his power.. no fear but in the face of him.

Andromeda then moved forwards, untangling her hands and whisking through the boot bindings with ease. She had always been known for her quick, precise movements, and was not one to drag and find trouble in that area. Perhaps that was why she was an able-bodied fighter, even given her size. "I guess that would make sense." She answered, her words blunt, with no real excitement or fear. She was getting slightly better at hiding her anxiety around him, which was good if she was to.. 'Grow a spine'. This thought made a small chuckle escape her lips, which for a surprise, she did not regret. Perhaps to prove her courage, she needed to seem comfortable around power. Still quite evidently avoiding his eyes as she began to undo the second boot. "I imagine you think us weak, no thanks to my actions tonight." She said, rather silently, running over their conversation in her head, realizing how shy and quiet she really seemed. Normally, Andromeda was an eccentric and outgoing girl, but still the aura of might radiating from the man in front of her caused her to constantly tremble.

_Stop thinking about how weak you seem. Be strong, you idiot. _She thought to herself once again, that familiar grin appearing on her face. Only then did she realize how odd it must seem, how her expressions changed so often. _He must think I'm insane_. Her mind said once again. This time though, she kept her features blank, only to find those emerald green pools entrancing her once again. How would she get used to this?

He would not have said as much aloud, but he could appreciate her ease of movement, the efficiency with which she divested him of his boots. It felt very good, to curl his bare toes against the cold stone, to feel something other than creaking leather against his skin. "I think all things weak." That much, at least, was very true indeed. Everything was weak, everything breakable and something to be conquered to his will. Nothing could not bend beneath his power, and he intended to prove as much.

Standing once more, full of boneless grace, he moved to a tall ewer and poured himself a glass of something cold that smelled of honey and alcohol. The cup in his hands looked as if it was made of spun crystal, his fingertips just barely blue at the edges as he drank the mead, eyes quiet and heavy on her face. "You are not entirely unattractive, I suppose. For being a dwarf, I mean." His lean face was devoid of expression, but his gaze was bright and teasing as he mocked her height. "If you had another two feet, I might have once mistaken you for a Valkerie." A smile curled his lips then, answering her own as he turned his back to her and moving slowly around the room. He was restless, and it showed.

She smirked, something she did quite often, but never in the chambers of a god. A freaking god. It felt good to see that he was not entirely malicious, as he called her a dwarf. "A dwarf, hm?" Short as she was, dwarf-like had never exactly crossed her mind. Still, she could not help but notice the slight mockery in his tone, that told her he was joking by the slightest.

There he went again, his eyes freezing her in place, as though she had nothing else to think of. It was very rare Andromeda found herself speechless, very rare especially when it was men who did this to her. She bit her lip, finding the situation entirely odd. Here he was, a god, calling her attractive, when she, a mere mortal in their teenage years, stood terrified. Her emotions welled up inside her head, slurring her thoughts to that of a mess. The feel in the room had changed so abruptly, it took her a few moments to gain her bearings once again, eyeing him carefully as he began to make his way around the room. "Are you not tired, my lord?" She asked, still biting down on her lip to the point where she nearly drew blood. The tension in the room had all but dispersed, but being a very.. observing type, she noticed the slight stiffness between the two. Faint, but still acting like a barrier. The she knew had definitely dissappeared.

"I will have plenty of time to rest when I've conquered." What he intended to conquer, he didn't feel the need to entirely elaborate on, feeling mostly that it would be pointless to list all of the things he would take as his own, in time. It was a cruelly long list, and he had all the time in the world to take it. "I sleep only rarely." That much, she could probably see for herself, deep bruises around his pale green eyes marking him with exhaustion. He may be a god, but that did not exempt him from the needs of a body that breathed and ate and closed its eyes now and then, when he let it.

He was at her side in a heartbeat, not appearing to move at all before one slender finger was below her chin, tipping her face up so he could see it better. She had a softer look than he, none of the violence and threat in her that he had. There was something to appreciate about softness, when it could be afforded (rarely). "Or is it more that you want me to sleep so you can commit some foul deed? Set for you maybe by my brother and his friends?" He smelled of frost and steel, that close to her, the tang of coppery blood under it all. Every touch was chilled, his entire frame cold as if ice was at his core instead of heated flesh. He liked that she was attracted to him. It would make her pliant, willing for him, a thing he appreciated in his toys now and then.

Only now did she realize exactly the fear she felt for this man. But strangely enough, it melded with another of her feelings, one which she could not exactly describe. Some sort of longing she could not name just yet.

His touch was as cold as ice, stronger than before. Instinctively, her hand would've pushed him, punched him even, but she couldn't move. Not a muscle. "You know I wouldn't my lord.. your brother is a fool, and you, a rightful king. It insults me you would think of me that way." Her words did not come out holding the strength she wishes, and instead she felt weak. Vulnerable. No longer able to mask her expression, the figure before her taking up every bit of her concentration. Every single thought, or will, nothing would unfreeze her from this state. Everything around her had turned hard, where she felt unable to breathe. Not used to this feeling at the slightest, there was nothing she could do but stare, willing herself to hold her ground. She had no idea if she could take it, but what choice did she have? "I am here because I wish to follow you. To serve you, and you know that." Mustering up her courage to say these few words could be a massive mistake, or one of the brightest things she had ever done.

He watched her for a long time then, reading more than just her pretty face with narrowed eyes. She was telling what she thought to be the truth to him, though so paltry a thing as truth was easily manipulated in his experience, particularly when it came to mortals. Still, perhaps his brother had some wisdom in taking a soldier or two along wherever he went. It could not be denied that he liked the idea of not always watching his own back alone. The question was, how much of her could he trust to watch it for him.

Her spirit shook and trembled before him, something akin to want there in her, buried deep where he wasn't sure that even she could identify it. Testing her, and it, seemed to be wise (or at the very least enjoyable) and with a deliberate, careful motion, he shifted his hand, skimming a cold, callused thumb across her lower lip as if to taste her with a fingertip. "So you continue to say, Andromeda. I wonder when I will begin to believe it. I am the God of Lies, remember?" The digit pressed gently into her lip slowly, as if to test its resilience against his pressure, and he watched her carefully for response, wondering how long it would take for lust to spike in her eyes like flames.

The feeling becoming too much, everything welling up, muffling her thoughts and her mind. She raised her arm slowly, bringing it up to his chest. "You know you can trust me.." She whispered, her eyes now glistening with tears. All the emotions, the fear, pain, the one feeling she could not quite figure out built up just then. The tears were so unexpected, she found them blurring her vision before she could find an explanation as to why they had suddenly appeared. "Just tell me what to do. I will listen." She continued, the words flowing from her mouth absently, the cold coming from him spreading through her like frostbite.

She wanted nothing more than to be comforted at that moment, although she knew she would find no mercy from the god. She hadn't expected mercy, and so she should have been able to endure it, but it just didn't seem possible. This.. trickster had drawn one thing to her mind, something that she would've much rather preferred leaving uncovered. _Need. You need him, Andro. But you have to show control. Resist it. _Her voice in the back of her mind spoke, partially halting her thoughts. "Your move, king." She grinned a bit. He would get spine. _Definitely._

A sudden smile cracked his face in two, broad and full of a vicious sort of mirth. When she spoke, her mouth moved like sin against his thumb, a promise of some greater possibility hidden there. He could see the desire fog her mind, though the tears surprised him a bit. He could feel his influence over her expanding slowly, frost gathering at her edges and moving inwards.

"There is some fight left in you yet, then. This will make it that much better to bend you." He leaned in slowly, the last words delivered straight to her ear like a warm tongue lapping at her skin. Straightening and stepping away in a rush, he set his glass down and wandered the room once more, a caged creature testing the limits of his enclosure.

"I think I need a bath." The thought struck him like a thunderbolt (a metaphor he never liked), but now that it had snuck up on him on cat's paws, he couldn't shake it. There was a large room, just off the one he'd been pacing, with a tub in it. He headed there now, reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling it off over the top of his head in a sleek motion.

Broken from her trance, Andromeda quickly wiped her eyes, as she couldn't even recall the last time she had even shed a tear. She had never felt that way before. Ever. About any one, or for that, matter, anything. "Yes, of course." She followed him silently, not bothering to rush. The desire still burning in her mind as though someone had placed a hot iron on her back, threatening to burn through her skin if she didn't confess. That was not what she was to do though. She was to follow the god's orders without a complaint, as that was what she felt was right.

She swept towards the other room in an elegant movement, attempting to mentally prepare her for what was to come next. The God seemed to have so much.. experience in these such dealings. He had touched her with such comfort it led her to believe he spoke to girls such as her every other night. This thought was quickly swept away when she remembered what he had. She must have been different in some how, as he had not yet killed her as he had the others. She was different, although she did not yet know how. She was still a girl, and possibly the fact that she had grown from complete fear to somehow resisting his charm was oblivious to her.

Andromeda had yet to find out what was to come. But she knew one thing for sure. The way he seemed to be testing her. Willing her to prove herself to him..

She would show him she wasn't just another one of his mortal toys; a figurine in a boardgame to control as he liked. She was a person as well.

And she definitely intended to show it.


	5. Herstory

**The italic parts are flashbacks! I hope you enjoy this one. It was fun to write how she grew stronger with her time on the road, and discovered her abilities. I hope you enjoy! Remember, I love feedback!**

Chapter 5 - Herstory

She began her life differently than any other. Some were brought home from a hospital, surrounded by loved ones. That was definitely not how it worked for Andromeda.

She was a mere two-year-old when she woke up, in a home full of strangers who later on claimed to be her family. She, of course, being a toddler believed them.

She grew up with two siblings; an older sister, and an older brother. The brother, while being protective of her, was nearly never around. The sister, was just never around. Therefore, she spent countless days outside alone, either making up her own games, or doing schoolwork. Her parents were never really a big help in the particular area of entertainment either, so she kept to herself.

**. . . . .**

_"Andromeda, where you going? You haven't got anyone at home."_

_"Shut up and bother someone else."_

_"Andro, you don't get it, do you? You're. All. Alone." The voice of the boy stung her ears beyond that of normal taunts. Why? Because he was right._

_"I said, Shut. Up." She snapped back, the rage growing in her stomach as she turned and silently walked off, shooting a single glare over her shoulder._

_"Aloneeeeeee." The boy and his friends chimed, snickering at each other as she disappeared from sight._

**. . . . .**

_"Andro, get up. We've got guests and your room looks like a tornado hit it!" Her father shouted, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and pushing her forwards._

_"If you asked nicely.." She murmured as she walked up the stairs, massaging the point where her father's hand had pinched the skin._

_"They don't care about me.. 'Hurry home from school Andro, you've got to clean the kitchen'"_

_She looked around the room, which was in fact tiny. The ground couldn't be seen under the mounds of clothes that littered the floor. _

_"I thought. I said. Clean it." A voice snarled from behind her. Her father of course._

_"You've given me minutes!" She cried in response as he pushed her further into the mess. She nearly tripped several times._

_"You're twelve now, Andromeda, if you don't listen to me soon I swear to go I'll-"_

_"You will what? You treat me like shit, Dad! Leave!" She half-yelled this, and only then did the rage in her stomach burn with such a ferocity, she couldn't help but be curious enough to test it._

_She flexed her fingers in a movement to push her father away, the burn fuelling just enough so that he slammed against the back wall. _

_"You.. y-you.. Get out of my house!" He yelled, trembling with such fear it gave her pleasure. She merely smiled, her eyes gazing at him with an expression of amusement. It was he who gave her countless bruises, and yelled and screamed at her. With the absence of her mother, he could take his anger out on her and get away with it._

_"Not anymore.." She whispered, snatching her schoolbag and a generous amount of clothes from the ground._

_"You're not my daughter, Andromeda." He grunted as she walked out, slamming the door as hard as humanly possible behind her. Right on his hand. She smiled._

_"You never.. Were." He choked out, grasping his hand in pure agony. Being in the state of anger that she was, she gave him once last glare. _

_"If only looks could kill.." She chimed silently as she held her icy gaze, stepping outside the door and into the rain. _

_Too long, she had lived without a 'mother', who her 'father' had claimed to be dead. She had gone through twelve years of being alone. _

_"Magic.." She said under her breath, glancing at the hand that had shot her father into a wall._

_She had never felt more alone._

**. . . . .**

_"Show time.." She said under her breath, lurking further into the shadows and towards the corner store. It was a small one, accompanied by a gas station. In the middle of who-knows-where. She had always loved the country._

_Her breath created pools of fog in the dry, chilly air, and he constantly flexed and rubbed her fingers against each other to keep warm._

_Inside, the clerk lounged in a chair just behind the counter, seemingly bored. It was around three or four in the morning, so she couldn't blame him._

_Extending a few fingers as quickly as she dared, a tingle went through them as one light burst. She repeated this exercise. Another light, and another, until they were all out._

_"Hello?" The clerk asked shakily, reaching under the counter frantically for his weapon. She drew in another breath and pushed the door open ever-so-slowly._

_"I'll call the cops." The clerk threatened. His arm was raised, a pistol in one hand, phone in the other. "I'll do it. Show yourself." He continued, his voice faulty, terrified._

_"Oh, there's no need." She quickly slipped inside, pressing her back up against one of the shelves and making her way across the thing. Her goal was food, not entertainment, although she couldn't help but giggle a little as she continued to snatch assorted chip bags and candies off the rack._

_"That's it. I'm calling the cops." He announced, his fingers fumbling with the cell phone in the dark. She rounded the corner and was by his side in seconds. Her breath drew down his through in long, controlled exhales._

_"You don't need to do that." She whispered, bringing up a knee to land in his exposed ribs. As he hunched over with a groan, she quickly brought her elbow down on his back. He was out in seconds. "Sorry." She whispered, quickly knocking open the register and stuffing her jacket pockets with a few bills. Not too much, but enough to live off for about a week._

_"Cameras.." She muttered annoyed, swiveling her head to get a good look at the things. _

_Pulling the hood of the windbreaker up, she nodded to each of them. It had been three years since she had left home. Three years she had been on the run. It wouldn't hurt to have a little fun in her life. The police would only be another piece in her games, just to make it a bit more interesting. A variable._

**. . . . .**

By this time, she had grown to despise her abilities. When she had made the choice to run that night, although they proved helpful, they also showed that she really was truly alone. Her abilities separated her from others, making sure she could not have a normal life as a normal fifteen-year-old girl. Although her education was definitely further than par, due to her ability to learn much faster than others, she still didn't feel like she was doing what she should be. Of course robbing stores and wreaking havoc was fun after all those years of being mistreated by her 'Father', but she would never be able to grasp a normal life. Ever.

**. . . . .**

_"So you're the bitch who's been screwing around. I expected more." The voice was raspy and tinged with an accent. It was followed by laughter, the familiar dirtiness to them. It disgusted her. She swore to never end up like this._

_"Bitch is a very degrading word for the girl who has accomplished more than you could have hoped for. Kind sir." She shot back, keeping relatively calm. She had never liked that word. In fact, coming from the mouth of these dirty street crawlers, she felt genuinely offended._

_"Well this is our territory, so you either pay up, or we make you pay up." His voice was slightly more serious this time, the tone edged with a sort of threat. She laughed a bit and held her chest as if she couldn't hold in her giggles._

_"Oh please, how many of you are there? Six, maybe seven? It's hardly fair." _

_"Well, Miss we aren't exactly a fair group."_

_"I wasn't referring to the seven-against-one situation. You're the underdog here." _

_"How old are you? Fourteen, fifteen? We've spent our lives on the streets. We've killed people, girly."_

_"Sixteen, actually. And who's to say I haven't as well?"_

_"While I admire your cuteness, bravery ain't gonna get you a bloody thing here."_

_She smirked in response, twirling a knife between two fingers. This group was even more idiotic than the last. They had yet again made the mistake of underestimating her. She had escaped the police countless times, dealt with street crawlers fifty times worse than this bunch._

_"I guess I'll take my cuteness elsewhere." She said this, dipping her head in a parting nod. Chatter broke out among the group as she silently moved away, out of the alley and into the light the street lamps provided._

_"Not so fa-" His sentence was cut loose as she literally was gone. Disappeared. Not to be seen. _

_She was still there though, of course. A trick she had been practicing. Something she could only hold up for seconds at a time, and provided a quick escape if needed._

_Invisibility._

**. . . . .**

She continued this for a while. Draining her energy when bored by practicing little magic bits she had been currently working on, stealing when hungry, looking for a good gang to screw with when she lacked amusement.

Every day she considered going back to her old home and getting the revenge on all of those who had hurt her. Her father especially. And the kids from school. Oh how they would suffer when the time came. She didn't just want to cause them pain, she wanted them to feel how she had felt. She wanted them to feel alone. But she couldn't face the kids with her current self. She needed to find someone who wanted others to suffer just as much as her, someone who carried a common goal. That goal was definitely revenge, and she intended to fulfill it.


End file.
